Anapneo
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Eu estava respirando, e qualquer um que ouvisse aquilo acharia que eu estava perturbado


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange**  
Título: **Anapneo**  
Capa: **Profile  
**Gênero: **Romance**  
Rating: **M  
**Sumário: **Eu estava respirando, e qualquer um que ouvisse aquilo acharia que eu estava perturbado.

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**

**ANAPNEO****  
**_por Becky Lestrange

* * *

_

Você tinha dezessete anos quando entrara aqui pela última vez e, naquele dia, diferente de agora, Luna não estava do seu lado.

Era o mesmo quarto, as mesmas paredes e a janela enquadrava a mesma paisagem. O teto, porém, estava diferente, não ilustrava mais aquela pintura das pessoas que ela considerava amigos, onde você estava incluído aliás, mas não porque ela não acreditava mais naquelas pessoas, mas porque já havia interiorizado para si mesma que eles _sempre _seriam seus amigos, e não precisava de parede alguma para lembrá-la disso.

Luna sentou-se na cama, tirou um livro empoeirado da gaveta de seu criado-mudo e começou a narrar a história. Seus olhos corriam pelas páginas do livro enquanto seu dedo indicador seguia as linhas. Mas a verdade é que você não estava prestando a mínima atenção, não é, Harry?

Quando foi mesmo que você começou a achá-la bonita? Talvez nem você soubesse a resposta. Para você, ela sempre fora a menina de olhos sonhadores e cabelos loiros sujos, possuidora de uma língua afiada, e que não tinha o menor pudor de falar a verdade, doa a quem doer.

Você nunca a viu mais do que aquela menina. Você nunca percebeu, ou teve a chance de perceber como ela realmente era. Como a pele dela era branquinha e macia, e que você precisava tomar certo cuidado quando a apertava forte, porque poderia deixar a marca de seus dedos nos ombros e braços dela.

Luna não era qualquer garota, nunca foi. E como você se sentia cego de nunca ter enxergado além do _Lunática_.

Interrompeu a leitura dela, sem ao menos avisar que iria fazer isso. Aproximou-se lentamente de seu ombro e o beijou. Depois seguiu com seus lábios até o pescoço macio e arrepiado dela, sorrindo e se divertindo enquanto a ouvia suspirar.

O som seco do livro caindo no chão ecoou por todo o quarto e, talvez até mesmo pela casa, mas você não se importava com qualquer barulho. Não havia ninguém naquela casa, que mais se parecia com uma torre de xadrez, além de vocês.

Ela se ajeitou embaixo de você, com um sorriso doce em seus lábios. Não ligava que tivesse sido interrompida no meio de sua leitura. Na verdade, naquele momento em que seus dedos brincavam pelos seus cabelos bagunçados, ela até agradecia que tivesse sido interrompida.

**_-x-_**

_Leve. Ele se sentia leve._

_Passara sete anos pensando que aquele momento chegaria, e chegou. E agora já havia passado. Não usara nenhum feitiço elaborado, mas mesmo assim havia conseguido, de uma vez por todas, derrubar o Lord das Trevas. E Harry se sentia leve, e estranhamente vazio._

_Havia vingado aqueles que mais amava, aqueles que morreram para protegê-lo, e agora sabia, ou pelos menos tinha a esperança que ninguém mais morreria por ele._

_Contudo, por que então se sentia vazio? Por que não poderia simplesmente estar feliz?_

**_-x-_**

A língua dela brincava com a sua, enquanto os dedos dela passeavam pelo seu corpo. Ela não tinha pressa nenhuma, aliás, nunca teve pressa alguma; e para falar a verdade, você até ficava um pouco incomodado com isso às vezes.

Isso só a animava ainda mais.

As mãos dela abriram sua camisa, e você a jogou no chão. Ela acariciou seu abdômen, passando as mãos carinhosamente pela sua cicatriz, e depois lançou seus braços pelo seu ombro, o obrigando a se aproximar ainda mais.

A língua dela era _doce_, e você não tinha outro sinônimo para ela. O perfume dela era diferente, sendo totalmente embriagante para você.

Desceu lentamente a alça do vestido que Luna usava, beijando o ombro dela. Seus lábios beijaram toda a região de seu ombro, até que desceram para seu colo, chegando ao seu seio. Você não tinha o dom de paciência que Luna possuía para esses momentos, e sempre era consumido pelo desejo de tê-la.

Beijou o seio da corvinal com paixão, enquanto sua outra mão segurava firmemente o outro. Ouvia Luna gemer sobre seu corpo enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas suas costas, o prendendo com suas pernas pela cintura, o obrigando a ficar mais e mais perto.

A mão que segurava o seio da corvinal desceu pelo corpo, parando na coxa e a puxando para mais perto, enquanto seus lábios subiam para o pescoço e chegavam até a boca dela mais uma vez.

Luna se moveu sob você, rolando pela cama e te colocando embaixo de dela. Beijava o seu peito, se demorando em cada pequena área que seus lábios tocavam. Descia devagar pelo seu abdômen, roçando seus seios expostos em sua pele quente. A boca dela estava beijando perto do cós de sua calça, e você queria que ela descesse mais, que fizesse sua calça sumir dali. Mas ela não o fez, continuou beijando seu abdômen, sem a menor pressa, enquanto você ia perdendo aos poucos sua paciência, e queria logo acabar com aquilo.

Essa calma o deixava impaciente, mas quem sabe ao longo do tempo você se acostumaria.

Ela subiu pelo seu corpo, fazendo questão de roçar seu corpo macio o máximo que conseguisse e logo alcançou seus lábios mais uma vez. Ela passou a ponta de sua língua pelo seu lábio inferior, e depois aprofundou o beijo. Suspirava enquanto o beijava. Estava sentada em sua cintura, com as pernas ao lado do corpo. Você sentiu as mãos delas descerem pelo seu corpo e chegarem até sua calça, finalmente, você disse internamente, e então ela puxou sua calça para fora de suas pernas. Ela olhou para você, como se estivesse contemplando a visão, deitou sobre você e beijou seu pescoço. Você tentou se ajeitar embaixo dela, mas parecia impossível. Parecia que ela estava feliz de estar nua em cima de você, apenas beijando seu pescoço e acariciando seu corpo.

Ela estava brincando com você, era a única explicação.

Talvez fosse esse um dos motivos que não gostava de tê-la no controle. Você tentou virar seus corpos, numa tentativa que fizesse com que você ficasse em cima, mais uma vez. Ela percebeu, sorriu e se manteve ainda mais resistente no lugar que estava. Você também sorriu, e certamente sua bufada foi audível. Puxou a coxa dela para mais perto de sua cintura, fazendo com que Luna perdesse um pouco o equilíbrio, facilitando um pouco seus planos, Harry.

Porém, você calculou errado o espaço da cama, e juntos, com seu corpo ainda sob o dela, rolaram para o chão.

Não doeu quando suas costas encontraram o chão frio, na verdade parecia que a queda havia acontecido em câmera lenta. Ela ergueu-se por um momento, verificando se estava tudo bem com você. E logo você aproveitou a oportunidade, puxando o corpo dela para debaixo do seu. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela, mas você tem certeza que o seu era maior, já que agora você estava se sentindo vitorioso.

Com suas mãos apoiadas no chão, você a penetrou, enquanto seus lábios estavam ocupados beijando o pescoço da corvinal. No começo você se moveu devagar sobre o corpo dela, com receio que o chão pudesse estar machucando suas costas. Mas ela não estava nem um pouco incomodada. Você então se moveu com mais força, à medida que os gemidos dela começavam a surgir através de sua boca. Os olhos delas estavam fechados, enquanto ela deixava a boca ligeiramente aberta, permitindo que os gemidos saíssem livremente por ela.

A verdade é que você gostava de observá-la, e os seus gemidos só o deixavam ainda mais excitado. Ela enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas, o forçando a ficar mais perto. Você gemia também, e talvez não fosse fantasia dizer que seus gemidos intercalavam com os dela. Ela segurou suas costas com força e ergueu um pouco as próprias costas, até que o último gemido saiu da boca dela, que estava encostada ao lado de sua orelha, fazendo com que aquele ar quente invadisse seu sistema auditivo. Então ela voltou a deitar no chão.

Ela estava com os olhos abertos agora, e o observava. Seus fios loiros grudavam em sua testa. Você se demorou um pouco dentro dela, sentindo sua respiração acelerada ir se acalmando, enquanto aqueles enormes olhos acinzentados o encarava. Ela sorriu e então você inclinou seu corpo, até que seus lábios alcançaram os dela, e ali depositou um beijo carinho, sendo retribuído de volta.

Naquele momento, sob você, ela parecia frágil, mas você sabia, mais do que ninguém, que aquela era uma visão enganadora. Ela nunca foi frágil ou delicada. Ela era forte e determinada. Você sempre sorria quando vocês terminavam de fazer amor, porque ela sempre te surpreendia, e você se perguntava se em algum dia se acostumaria com a espontaneidade dela.

Contudo, você rezava internamente para que nunca se acostumasse.

**_-x-_**

_Sentiu a respiração entalada em sua garganta, suas pernas vacilaram e deu um passo para trás, evitando que caísse no chão. Dobrou seus joelhos e sentou-se no chão, apoiando as mãos na terra e conseguindo sentir sua textura fria, não se importando que a terra as sujasse, juntamente com o sangue e o suor._

_Sentia o gosto de sangue em sua boca começando a se tornar insípido._

_Olhou para frente e viu seus amigos se aproximando. Sabia que eles se sentiam aliviados com o fim daquela guerra. Quem não se sentiria? Talvez os Comensais da Morte não ficassem tão felizes, e a única tranquilidade que encontrariam seria atrás das grossas paredes de Azkaban._

_Era o fim, não era? Acabou onde tudo havia começado há tantos anos._

_Harry ouviu passos se aproximando atrás dele e sentiu quando Luna se sentou ao seu lado._

_No começo, Harry não queria olhá-la, não porque não gostava da companhia dela, mas talvez porque receava o que iria ver. Sentiu a mão de Luna tocar a sua e se assustou com tal toque, sendo obrigado a virar seu rosto e encará-la. E encontrou aqueles olhos prateados o observando._

_Harry sorriu para a garota._

_"Acabou", ele disse. Luna concordou com a cabeça e suspirou. Ele continuou encarando aqueles matizes azuis e cinzas, sentindo um consolo enquanto os observava._

_O que pensariam se soubessem que Harry Potter se sentia vazio após derrotar o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do todos os tempos? Como se possuísse Legilimência, Luna seguro ainda mais firme a mão de Harry, fazendo com que seus dedos se sujassem de terra e suor._

_"Eu estou me sentindo...vazio", Harry falou, após limpar a garganta algumas vezes. Luna o analisou durante algum momento, mas não se surpreendeu. Naquele momento, olhando para aquela garota de cabelos compridos e bagunçados, Harry compreendeu que Luna nunca o vira como Harry Potter, mas apenas como Harry._

_"Isso é compreensivo", ela disse, coçando distraidamente o nariz. "Você conseguiu concluir sua meta, a meta que todos desejavam que concluísse."_

_"Mas por que me sinto vazio?"_

_"Não sei", ela disse. Ele ficou um pouco apreensivo, não queria ouvir um "não sei". Ela voltou a olhá-lo, com um olhar menos presunçoso, mas parecia que estava considerando a pergunta. "Talvez porque você esteja com medo de não ter mais nada, de seu propósito ter acabado aqui", disse com sinceridade._

_Ele olhou para frente, sentindo-se um pouco atordoado que Luna tivesse verbalizado o vazio que ele sentia. Será que era verdade? Não haveria mais propósito nenhum para ele?_

_"Você acha que isso é verdade? Que não tenho mais propósito?", perguntou meio receoso. Luna olhou para frente, observando a paisagem, ou talvez apenas estivesse pensando. Apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Harry, fazendo com que seus cabelos claros fizessem cócegas em seu pescoço._

_"Acho que nosso propósito só termina quando vamos embora desse mundo", disse baixinho. Harry sorriu, foi de certa maneira reconfortante ouvir aquilo. Não teria ouvido aquilo se tivesse confessado o que estava sentindo para Hermione ou Ron, ou até mesmo para Ginny. Entendeu então que precisava de Luna. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o vento tocar seu rosto e brincar com as mechas de Luna._

**_-x-_**

Você se deitou ao lado dela, sentindo novamente o chão frio em suas costas. Mas você não se incomodava com isso. Puxou-a para mais perto de si, tirou aqueles fios loiros da testa dela e os colocou atrás de sua orelha. Você a beijou mais uma vez e então fechou os olhos. Sentiu que ela se alinhava em seu corpo, fazendo com que sua cabeça se encaixasse na curva de seu pescoço. Você a envolveu com seus braços e acariciou as costas dela.

"Posso te contar uma coisa?", ela perguntou, você sentiu o corpo dela se mexer e logo depois um lençol caiu sobre seu corpo, fazendo você deduzir que ela estava tentando proteger o corpo de ambos do vento frio que entrava pelo quarto. Você assentiu, sem abrir os olhos. "Eu nunca quis tanto alguém como você, Harry".

Então você reabriu os olhos, porque nunca a ouvira falar aquilo. Você a encontrou encarando-o, como se esperasse por uma resposta. Pela primeira vez, _ela _que queria a sua opinião. Uma onda enorme de alegria invadiu seu corpo, como se alguém tivesse usado o feitiço _Laetificat _nele. Mas não era um feitiço, _era real_, e não acabaria no momento em que o conjurador parasse de lhe apontar a varinha.

Nunca fora tão bom com palavras, como ela era. Então você a beijou, demonstrando que se sentia da mesma maneira.

**_-x-_**

_Viu todas as cenas que passara em seus sete anos invadirem sua mente, como se tivesse usado Legilimência em alguém. Viu todos os eventos, todos os momentos fluírem, até que chegaram no momento em que Harry se encontrava: sentado ao lado de Luna._

_Sentiu o ar entrar mais calmamente em seu pulmão e sair de forma mais branda. Sentiu o vazio ser preenchido com uma sensação de contentamento. Sentiu-se bem, sentiu-se alegre._

_"Luna", ele disse baixinho, com um sorriso em seus lábios. "Eu estou respirando"._

_Qualquer um que ouvisse aquilo acharia que Harry estava perturbado. Mas é claro que ele estava respirando, afinal estava vivo, e qualquer ser vivo respira! Mas ele não precisava que ninguém entendesse aquilo, ninguém além de Luna e, por mais que Harry estivesse com os olhos fechados e não conseguisse vê-la, ele sabia que ela estava sorrindo.

* * *

_

**Nota da Autora: Essa fic é dedica à Siz! Viu? Eu prometi que te daria uma Loony&Lion! Espero que tenha ficado de seu agrado ;)**

**Só para esclarecer, **_**Anapneo **_**é o feitiço utilizado para limpar a traqueia respiratória enquanto ela estiver bloqueada. Obrigada a minha linda Twin que betou essa fic para mim, além de salvar minha vida também!**

**Review**


End file.
